Sand and Surf
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Zack Island is always the place the ladies can find some peace and quiet. As well as a little fun now and then.


The warmth of the sun bathes the two young women as they tread down the beach to the coveted umbrellas secured into the ground several feet from the water. A large blanket of stretches out over the shaded area and mimics the bright blue of the sparkling water. It's a sight to behold as the sun peaks in the sky and rains down its warmth onto the women.

Skin glistening with the touches of sweat from the heat, they still take their time in their walk. It certainly helps that both wear sandals that keep their soles from getting scorched. Not the two men silently striding behind them mind. Even though they carry the cooler, towels and a basket of needed lotions and sprays they enjoy the view.

The two buxom blondes chatter to themselves and have the air filled with the laughter of the woman on the left. She sweeps a hand up to reposition her sunglasses and sweep some of her short golden tresses from her view. Despite her usual outfits, she wears a simple white bikini with blue vertical stripes.

The top resembles a rather short tube top with a circle in the middle that allows the straps to hook onto and then reach up, tying behind her neck. Albeit the choice shows plenty of her breasts; especially since it's so tight that the soft flesh bulges out above and below. Her plain matching bottoms are hidden by the white skirt that scarcely reaches down to brush about her thighs. However, the white is easily see through thanks to the bright light and allows the duo behind her to see the outline of her thighs.

She can't help but reach around and smack her friend clearly on the ass, giving a hearty laugh at the same time. The other, while not truly upset, does give her a scolding look. "Please control yourself, Tina."

Where Tina may be rough, outwardly sexy and never afraid to say what's on her mind or flirt with the next lovely person that strides through the door – her companion is the opposite. Then again, that's what is to be expected of Helena Douglas.

Helena has an elegance to her sex appeal that has the two men stealing glances at her rather than openly ogling. Her long blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail that's held up by a black lace bow. It matches the design of her swimwear – to which doesn't quite look like appropriate clothing for a beach or a pool.

Tina grins at amount of, rather lack thereof, pale skin that is shown off. "You're the one that's wearing lingerie to the beach, hun."

And Tina couldn't be more right. The bottoms are black with frilled black lace around the waistline. Her top shows off the valley of her luscious peaks while still being covered by black cups donning a pink frill. But it's the see-through lace and mesh over her stomach and back that has Tina, as well as the men, practically drooling.

There's just something alluring about being able to see when you shouldn't.

As they near the umbrellas, the two men move instinctively to beat the women to the spot. The blondes share a look and Tina flashes a smile as they watch the men work. They set up the cooler, making sure it's in the shade and won't get too hot, while the basket of goods are ready to be used on the ladies if they ask it.

Tina struts over and bends over beside one of the men as they're pulling forth several different bottles of lotion. Her long, slender fingers glide over his bare shoulders and down over his shoulder blade. Of which every part of him tenses at the feeling of her nails lightly grazing his skin.

From the corner of his eye he can see her cleavage daring to spill from her bikini top. She knows exactly what he's looking at and moves just enough to make them jiggle slightly, "What'cha got there?"

Any of the men and women on Zack island, working hard for those vacationing here, know very well of some of the things that can transpire. Then again, nothing that ever does happen makes it from another shore. It's a perfect little world away from all the hustle and bustle of life.

Which is exactly why Tina gives a tilt of her head, signaling for Helena to hurry up and get over to her. The heiress doesn't take very well to this but it _is_ rather humorous that the wrestler thinks she can beckon her. On her way to the shade, Helena glances over to the men at the edge of the shore before it becomes concrete. She waves them over and they immediately gather up drinks for the women.

By the time she's beneath the shade, Tina is having quite a good time with the young man with short black hair. His caramel skin doesn't stand a chance under her frittering touches. Although in the same breath it's alluring to see the buxom blond plop onto the sand and keep the man enraptured as she browses the various tanning oils.

Finally she picks one and places it in his hands with a wink, "Lather me up real good, alright?"

Helena raises a brow as she sits down on the blanket beside Tina, "Putting on a show?"

"Only for you," is the reply that's followed by a hearty chuckle. "Watch closely, now."

Tina lays down on her stomach with her arms crossed beneath her head to form a makeshift pillow. She rests her cheek against them and smiles to the man, "Giddy-up, that won't be rubbing it on by itself."

He fumbles with the bottle and quickly uncaps it; squeezing an ample amount into his hands before beginning to spread it along the curve of back. Tina turns her head to face Helena instead and licks at her luscious lips.

Not a word is said as she settles down and hands the other a bottle she prefers instead – she'd like to keep her pale rosy skin just as it is and not turn it to the bronze Tina will be when they're done. By this time the others from the side of the walk have reached them with two trays full of beverages. The ice clinks against the insides of the glass, lightly sloshing the yellow lemonade that it floats in.

Helena hums softly, "Do bring one of those down here, please."

Neither of the new arrivals can keep their eyes off the sides of Tina's breasts that struggle to stage within the confines of her top, unlike Helena's. The latter, in fact, is perfectly comfortable as she crosses her legs at the ankles and awaits for the redheaded man to be finished working the sunscreen into her skin. The redhead drops to one knee and holds a glass out to her.

It's quiet until suddenly Tina is flipping over onto her back, motioning for the blond with the bandana to kneel down and hand her one. Of course by this point she doesn't dare grab it. Instead she urges him to tilt the straw to her lips. She closes them around it and in the process, the tip of his finger. Tina, playfully, gives a wink as she takes a sip before allowing him to take it away.

That is until she raises a brow to the dark haired man trying his hardest not to touch the underside of her breasts or go too far up the insides of her thighs. Tina reaches for one of his hands and traps it between her thighs, pressing flush up against the crotch of her skirt and the bottoms beneath it. "Honey, if ya don't get everywhere I'll just get burned. Don't be shy."

A deep red rises to his cheeks and she can tell me must be new as all the others are doing exactly as they're expected and more. Not that he gets much of a choice to do anything different with the way Tina's thighs clench about his wrist. He takes the opportunity to slip his fingers beneath her skirt and brush against her womanhood through the thin material of her bikini bottoms.

Beside her, Helena can only watch as she's pampered and cared for by her two diligent studs. She can feel her own crotch growing wet at the sight of Tina starting to gentle rock her hips against the dark haired male's hand while curling her finger, urging the blond to bring the straw back to her lips. Except it's not the tip of the straw that Tina locks her lips around, it's the finger that was supposed to be guiding the straw.

There's no shame in the way that Tina draws the finger, as well as a second, into her wet mouth and begins to suck on them – as if to make up for the lack of other things to suck on while she's being rubbed. The man's eyes darken with lust as she rolls her tongue around his digits and starts sucking harder with the one tending to her clothed snatch ventures a hand up to her large globes.

Tina's breasts are allowed freedom as the top scrunches up beneath them, held well out of the way to show off her jiggling flesh and rock hard nipples. To Tina's right, Helena's breathing is beginning to become shallow and the need is far too hot to ignore any longer. After all, they had planned to have some good natured "fun" from the beginning.

"Mon amour," she says softly and it instantly garners Tina's attention. The fingers move from the blonde's mouth with a wet pop as Tina gives Helena her full attention. Helena sits up and the men stand to the side, allowing her to reach up and pat the fronts of their swim trunks. "This is all your fault. Don't you think we should fix this like responsible ladies?"

There's a glint in Tina's sapphire eyes as she shoos the two hovering around her to the side. "I reckon you're right." She gestures for them to join the other men, "Y'all decide, and be creative or I'll get bored." She ends it all with a wink and a lick of her lips.

While they gather amongst themselves, Tina rolls over and plants a hot kiss on Helena's lips; it's needy, lustful and full of every ounce of sexual appeal she can muster. It helps that she cups one of Helena's breasts too, heavily groping at the soft flesh through the thin material. The men standing off to the side only have to whisper amongst themselves for a short while before they're splitting up and going straight for the women.

Tina grudgingly pulls herself away from Helena to eye the man-candy that stands before her, "Y'all ready?"

The brunet nods to them both, "If you two wouldn't mind getting into a handstand to make this easier we'll take good care of you."

Helena raises her brows at Tina, silently scolding her for giving them such freedom in how things will be progressing. Not that Tina pays her a lick of attention as she's removing her bikini bottoms. She ignores Helena's glance save for a quick peck to her lips before she's standing only to tip forward. All the while the men are already shucking their trunks. Helena soon follows suit only for two of the men to step up just as their hair hangs forward and their feet swing up into the air. The blond man tightens his bandana and steps up to Tina, grabbing at her hips and lifting her up in one go.

Seeing where this is going, Tina grasps onto his hips and ends up with his semi-hard cock rubbing against her face. She coos against the throbbing meat stick, nuzzling it. "This is _definitely_ interesting."

Beside her, Helena is getting lifted up by the man with striking red hair and a length dragon tattoo curling from shoulder to wrist on his left arm. She's so busy ogling the way Helena gracefully clings onto the buff man and how her lips immediately lock around the large, hard cock that Tina doesn't notice that her breasts are slipping from their confines.

Helena and Tina promptly hook their arms around their respective man while locking their legs behind their heads. It forces Bandana and Dragon, to which is the only way Helena and Tina can keep up with who is who, to bury their faces into the hot inviting petals of their pussies. Tongues waste no time in getting started. Both men are quick to tease and it does the trick in getting Tina and Helena eager and willing to treat them back.

Tina is hardly ladylike in the way that she devours Bandana's cock, taking it in and out of her mouth – but only far enough to where it sits on her lips. It's all thanks to the wrestling she does for a living that she's able to push off of Bandana's hip enough to come back to him. She deep throats him, easily so, and ends up burying her nose into musky scent of his balls all while she eats her out as though her pussy is a feast for a man that hasn't eaten in a week.

On the other hand there's Helena and her large but rather gentle Dragon. While Bandana might be just as enthralled and aggressive as Tina, suiting the match up perfectly, Helena is given the chance to take things into her own hands. Quite literally. She doesn't bother holding onto Dragon's waist and merely relies on him to keep her held up entirely. This gives her the opportunity to take the tip of his man meat into her mouth while also reaching down to grab onto his balls, massaging them while being careful not to nick them with her long manicured nails. She all but purrs happily into the sucking she gives his swelling and leaking tip as he begins to stir up the insides of her pussy with powerful strokes of his tongue.

To the side of each pair are the other two. Newbie, the dark haired boy with creamy skin, remains steady at Tina's side with his cock in his hand, getting ready for his turn. That is while Ponytail, the brunet with shaggy hair pulled back out of his face, beside Helena; watching her work her magic on the twitching cock of his coworker. It's hard for either to contain their excitement when they see muscles tensing and the licking of pussy stopping briefly to solely focus on driving their meat down tight, wet throats.

Blood rushing to their head and throats relaxing to allow the large cocks in, Helena and Tina keep their lips locked around the pulsing flesh even as it quivers eagerly. Bandana and Dragon clutch onto the ladies' hips as they stop moving suddenly – their bodies tensing up as sticky cum fills Tina and Helena's mouths. Neither gorgeous bombshell is allowed an orgasm so quickly but they're far from dismayed by the scent of man that overwhelms their senses and tickles the back of their throats.

Helena is the first to find the ground once more, Dragon gently helping her down while making sure she's alright after taking in such a load. However, Tina is smacking her lips as she plops back onto the blanketed sand after giving Bandana a rather lewd kiss. She brings her legs up, showing off every inch of her dripping lower lips, as she gestures toward Newbie. He blinks a few times before stepping forward.

"Ain't nothing to be worried about, I don't bite."

Beside her, Helena scoffs, "You very well _do_ bite."

Tina rolls over so that she's on her knees, paying only Helena attention. "That's only to you, hun."

Helena rolls her eyes and settles down between Ponytail's legs, fondling his balls affectionately – eagerly waiting for the moment that they'll be milked dry. "And I don't appreciate where I find some of them, mon chéri."

While Tina is thoroughly distracted Helena gives a silent motion toward Newbie. He's rather quick on the uptake that's probably due to the fact that he looks as though he can't take the wait any longer. Tina's mouth opens wide as a loud moan echoes off her luscious lips at the first impact of Newbie thrusting all the way into her drenched pussy.

He reaches deeper than she could have expected but surely that's more thanks to the position of her knees pressing hard into the blanket covered sand. Her fingers curl into the ground and bunches the fabric in her powerful grasps. Helena licks at her lips and then promptly flicks her tongue over Ponytail's cock head.

The mere sight has Tina clenching around the large meat stick slamming into her deepest depths. "Ooooh~," she moans while trying to also get her breath. Not that she has much of a chance when Bandana and Dragon come around to stand in front of her.

Tina's eyes glitter with excitement yet darken with lust at the sight of two steaming cocks right before her face. Opening her mouth wide, she slides her tongue out in a silent welcome for the pre-cum tipped cocks. It's more than just a little impressive that she doesn't shy from either as they come forward – wanting to be first and foremost. But instead she merely sucks in both of her heads.

Although that may be as far in as they go, she readily suckles on them like a baby would its mother's tit. Tina _needs_ the taste that covers her tongue and has her breathing heavily through her nose. All of the sensations has her eyes daring to roll back and her heart thrumming loudly in her ears.

They surely don't take it easy on her as they thrust into her mouth while Newbie pounds into her from behind. It makes her large breasts shake and jiggle much like her ass as his hands squeeze into her ass cheeks. All the while Helena watches her sweet lover take on these men so courageously and without falter. Well, aside from the ample amount of drool that drips from the corners of her mouth due to the two cocks not giving her any rest.

Ponytail pats Helena's head, a simple request for her to continue with how she was sucking him off before she got so thoroughly distracted. It's one that she doesn't slack on delivering further. Although her goal is to merely get him _ready_ not to let him enjoy himself. And even though her attention is fully on his rock hard cock, she can't dare to tear her eyes away from Tina's display that has her arousal daring to overtake her. Helena can only wait for when she'll have Tina all to herself later in their suite after a love bubble bath full of rubbing and fondling.

In her hands, she can feel the needy twitching and she decides she can't take it a second longer. She needs _something_ to satiate her for now. Abandoning her post between Ponytail's legs, Helena stands up only to kneel over his lap instead. There's a glint in his eyes as she reaches between her legs and holds his cock steady. She lowers down enough for the head to slip between her lower lips.

It's a tease that Ponytail doesn't plan on humoring. Grinning at her, he grabs onto her hips and brings her all the way down onto his cock. A gasp parts Helena's lips. She claps her hands onto his shoulders while her hips begin to move. They gain a mind of their own. Helena rocks, lifts, and drops her hips onto the pulsating man meat with relentless motions all in an effort to hit all of her own spots inside.

Ponytail, having enough of watching her breasts bounce inside the cups of her swimsuit, yanks the top down in one fell movement. One hand remains wrapped behind her, grabbing onto one plump ass cheek, while the other grabs one of her breasts. The hard nipple standing at attention doesn't stand a chance. Helena's head tilts back and she digs her nails into Ponytail's shoulders. His lips lock around her tingling nipple and he proceeds to suck on it as hard as he can without hurting her.

Not that she dares to miss the sight of Tina's tensing up. That is before her luscious body is quivering with raw euphoria. Her mouth is wide open as sticky white cum spills out from the corners, around the two swollen tips still resting on her bottom lip. Behind her, Newbie pulls out and steps back. The two in front of her move away as well, their members softening until she dares to swallow every last drop they gave her.

A pro in every sense of the word, Tina takes a deep breath afterward. She finds her arms daring to give out and quickly changes her position. Laying on her back she waves for someone to come over. Bandana is the one that doesn't dare hesitate. He goes over to her and before she realizes it, he's lifting her ass up into the air. Legs bent towards her head, she can only let out a deep sultry moan as he slowly pushes into her pussy.

That is while at the same time Helena is clinging onto Ponytail as he spews his cum deep inside of her. Her breasts heave with his face pressed between them. Not that he gives her a single moment to recover. Her body is still tingling heavily as she's pulled off and laid on the ground, Dragon hovering behind her.

Ass up in the air, her breasts smoosh against the blanket while she coos at Newbie, "Come here, darling."

Even still riding high on her orgasm she gets him to kneel down in front of her so that his semi-hard cock can reach her lips. Tentatively licking it, much like one would a lollipop, she busies herself and briefly forgets about the large throbbing rod coming closer to her. Helena takes Newbie's tip into her mouth, unable to help it, when Dragon shoves himself in between her ass cheeks.

He grabs onto her hips and thrusts wildly, sending her sensitive body into a state of small convulsions. Moans drip from her lips as she sucks on the very cock that was just inside of her lover. That only makes her that more aroused. Especially since she can look over to see Tina jerking off the man she was just with while she's spread wide open by Bandana.

The beach is covered in the sounds of their moans and the loud slaps of skin on skin. But even that steadily comes to an end, all of them already far too gone to hold up for long. Cum sprays across Tina's face as well as inside of her as they all reach their climaxes together. Much like Helena beside her. The hot spunk that doesn't make its way into her mouth ends up pooling atop her cleavage. Much like what dribbles down her legs once Dragon pulls out of her.

Tina is the first to gather to herself, as best she can while wiping her face off. She's quickly shooing them away back to the sidewalk as she goes over to her lover still basking in the afterglow. Helena rolls over just in time for Tina to crawl on top of her. Gone are the presences of men even though their gazes remain. But it doesn't matter to the two ladies. They're far to busy sharing a deep kiss laced with the taste of lovemaking.

Breasts pressing together and legs tangling, Tina nuzzled her face into the crook of Helena's neck. "Wanna go head into the water to rinse all this off and have some more fun?"

Helena runs her fingers through Tina's hair, humming softly, "Perhaps. But only if you stay away from the poker table tonight in favor of a long bubble bath with me."

Tina grins wide and pushes herself up, "Ya got a deal!"


End file.
